Hitchhiking On My Honeymoon
by laurajaexo
Summary: Basically this is a short story that I wrote for my English class a long time ago that got me into writing fan fiction. It's short. So...summary. What happens when Bella hitchhikes on her honeymoon? AH. A little OOC. Short. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is just a little oneshot. I wrote it for my English class awhile ago. It's what got me into writing. I used different names, of course, but I replaced them with Twilight characters cuz I wanted to post it on here. Hope you enjoy!**

The night was dark. There were no cars and my phone had gone dead. As I looked into the eyes of the plundering eyes of the man in front of me, I could feel my body tensing up, my stomach churning, like I was going to throw up. I could feel myself backing away from him as he came towards me with his evil eyes. I tripped over something behind me and fell backwards, now breathing heavily, tears stinging my eyes. I sucked in air to scream, but nothing came out. I was helpless. The man crouched over me. I knew what he was about to do. I tried screaming again, but it was no use. He pulled something out of his pocket. I knew then, still angry, that it was a bad idea hitchhiking on my honeymoon.

The wedding had been perfect; what I had dreamed of ever since I was a little girl. My dress was beautiful, long, white satin. My best friends, Alice and Rose, were both my maids of honor. As I walked down the aisle, my arm in my father's, I stared at my soon-to-be husband, Edward the whole time. I felt bad ignoring my friends and relatives as I walked, but I couldn't take my eyes off him, nor his off mine. As the pastor talked and married us, I still couldn't take my eyes off him and couldn't stop smiling. He looked so good today, better than usual. We exchanged our vows, "I Isabella Marie promise to take Edward Anthony…etc." Before I knew it, we were to the part "I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride." I was so happy I still couldn't stop smiling. We walked down the aisle as "man and wife". I was now Mrs. Edward Cullen forever. Now it was time for the reception, the only kind of party that I dreaded.

The reception was nice. It lasted too long, but I still had fun. Edward and I got there in our car. I wanted to be different, because every bride and groom has limos. When got into the room, the DJ announced "please welcome the new Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen!" and everyone cheered. I could feel the heat of embarrassment rushing up from my neck all the way to my forehead. I tried to smile. Edward then took my hand, smiled a reassuring smile, and then walked us into the room. Unfortunately, it was time for the party to begin.

We listened to the toasts, and then mingled around the room waiting for dinner to be served. After we ate, we did the traditional cake cutting, and of course, I smashed my piece in his face, as he did mine. That tradition I would not dare to be different. It's too funny. Edward and I danced our first dance, talking about how happy we were. I complained about how I wanted to leave. He just laughed at me and told me "soon enough." At that comment, I just sighed. The rest of the night dragged on with laughing, drinking, which I did of course, and dancing. Everyone left finally, and Edward and I left. Finally, we could leave for our trip to Malibu. We got to the hotel late, but it didn't matter to me. I just wanted to be with him. We didn't even bother to unpack our stuff. It was when the "traditional" honeymoon events _almost_ happened, until he dropped a huge bomb on me.

"You did what?" I screamed my eyes bugging out of my head.

"It was only one time Bella," he said calmly, shrugging his shoulders. He had told me that now we were married we should get everything out in the open. He told me how his groomsmen threw him a bachelor party the night before the wedding, and things got a little out of hand. He confessed to me that he _cheated on me_. The night before our wedding, he cheated on _me_. How could he do such a thing? I stormed out of the room. He caught my arm, the whole time yelling, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I know it shouldn't have happened" repeatedly. I pulled myself off him and walked away with my packed bags in hand. I knew I should have stayed, but I was so angry, I did the stupid thing instead. I had a habit of that.

I could hear Edward's fast footsteps running after me. Still, I ran out of the hotel, not thinking of the second most logical thing to do: to take the rental to the airport and leave on the next flight to my mother's. I did the worst thing: I hitchhiked. I have no idea why I did it, but I don't think logically when I am angry like this. I couldn't hear Edward's footsteps behind me anymore. I figured he'd either given up or went back to the room to grab the keys and chase after me with the car. I didn't know and really didn't care. All that mattered to me was to get out of the place I was in. I went to the highway and raised my thumb with angry eyes and my bottom lip pursed. I saw a large Chevy truck with bright lights pull to the side.

"Do you need a ride ma'am?" the dark voice said. It almost made me want to say no because my logical side was saying, "don't do this." I gulped as I nodded my head and got in. We were silent for a long time. I didn't care. It gave me a long time to think about what had happened. _I still can't believe Edward cheated on me._ I thought. _I thought he loved me. Am I not pretty enough? Do I complain too much? Is he tired of me? What did I do wrong to make him do this to me?_

"Is something wrong ma'am?" the dark voice asked.

"No…" I replied with a sigh. We drove in silence for an hour, me still thinking about what I did wrong. I had no idea what was going on with the man with the dark voice's head. I wanted to make conversation, but I was still too upset. He finally broke the silence.

"Where are you headed?" he asked.

"I don't care. I guess the airport," I replied.

"Okay. Do you want to talk about it?" he asked

"No!" I snapped, immediately feeling remorse for taking my anger out on him.

Another five minutes flew by. I felt the truck stop suddenly. He got out of the truck, slamming his door. He came around to my side and threw open my door. He violently threw me out of the truck, almost knocking me on the ground. I gasped, almost asking what his deal was. I was too afraid of him though.

"What is your problem?" he screamed. I was silent. "Hmm?" he asked again. Again, I was silent. I was too afraid to answer because I didn't want him to hurt me. Boy was I wrong.

"Are you gonna answer me girl, or just stand there?" he yelled. "I was too terrified. It seemed like he was bipolar or something. First, he was quiet, now he's going into a frantic rage, trying to kill me. I finally saw his face. I gasped out of fear. I felt like I was going to throw up. I sucked in air to scream, but nothing came out. I tripped on something as I was backing away, probably a tree root or something. I tried to scream again, but nothing came out again. He pulled something out of his pocket. It was a knife. I sucked in air again, this time I heard myself scream. I saw lights come up the road. The tires screeched to a stop.

The car pulled to the side of the road. I saw Edward get out and he ran to my side. He lunged himself at the dark-voiced man, pushing him over. I ran back hiding behind the truck to watch the love of my life trying to save _his_ life as he just saved mine. They struggled. Edward got in a few punches from what I could see. The dark voice took his knife and tried to stab Edward. I wanted to scream "no!" but nothing came out, as the tears streamed down my face. Edward struggled against the knife. Edward grabbed the knife from the dark voice and I gasped at what he was doing. I couldn't believe what he was doing. He was _killing_ the dark voice. I felt the tears fall down my face. I couldn't watch it. Edward came back and held me as I cried in his blood-covered shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Edward, I'm so sorry," I said in between sobs.

"I am too," he said, kissing my forehead. "Let's go."

Edward and I left the dark voice. It was awkward on the way back to the hotel. We knew we would never forget our honeymoon, as most couples don't. But we knew that this was a different .We never imagined that I would almost get killed hitchhiking on my honeymoon, then my husband killing the driver. It was definitely a honeymoon to forget, but we both knew that would never happen.

**Let me know what you think. I know it's kind of stupid and/or silly. But I don't know. In comparison, I would probably consider FTLOM a lot better than this. It's okay, you can say it. I totally agree. But I enjoyed writing it when I did (so long ago) and when I did, I thought 'hey, maybe I should write something. I was betaing CM's "Forks at Twilight" when I did write this. Any questions? Ask away. You might be confused. Or reviews are nice too.**

**Love, **

**LauraJaeXO  
**


	2. Author's Note PLEASE READ

Ignore this! Move on! I had an author's note on here, but I deleted it, but if I delete the chapter, it'll mess with reviews, so yeah. Move on! Clicky clicky the arrows!

:)


	3. So I sorta had a change of heart

Ignore this! Move on! I had an author's note on here, but I deleted it, but if I delete the chapter, it'll mess with reviews, so yeah. Move on! Clicky clicky the arrows!

:)


End file.
